


Again, From the Top

by honeyconsidered



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyconsidered/pseuds/honeyconsidered
Summary: "Iris, you have to believe me. There were so many times I wanted to tell you! You were the first person I wanted to tell."au where Barry tells Iris he's the flash in the pilot





	Again, From the Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i've wanted to read this au but i haven't seen it anywhere so i guess i'll have to write it myself

It had been nine months since Barry Allen, her best friend, had been struck by lightning. He had woken up and she was _so_ happy. So unbelievably happy, and so so relieved. She just, she was wondering when the nervous feeling in her stomach would go away. When she would be able to stop worrying that she was going to get a call that he was back in a coma, or worse. When she could look at him and not see him flat-lining over and over and over-

Iris was just about to leave CCPD when Barry rushed up to her. He had a wild look in his eyes and he was breathing hard, like he had just ran a marathon.

She took her hand off the door knob. “Barry? I thought you just left.”

“Are you busy now?”

“No, I took the rest of the day off. Are you okay? You’re shaking.”

“Can I talk to you about something?” he sounded nervous and kept looking around the room.

She put her hand on his arm and smiled “Yeah, of course. Anything.”

He smiled back at her for a moment and seemed lost in thought. It felt good to see him smile, to see him standing. It had felt like a dream, when he came into Jitters that morning. It still felt like a dream. She was getting worried she was about to wake up.

“You won’t believe it.” said Barry. “I didn’t believe it at first.”

“What’s going on?”

He ran his hands through his hair and she couldn’t help but feel anxious. “Earlier at Jitters with the tray- and I saw this guy pull a gun-”

Iris grabbed on to him and checked him over again as if a bullet wound would somehow manifest itself.  “What?! Are you alright?”

He took her hands in his and squeezed them lightly. “Everyone’s fine but… I- I don’t even know how to say this. I’ll show you, come on.” Barry dashed out the door, leaving Iris bewildered. She ran out a few moments after him but somehow he was already gone.  

She found him, finally,  in the alley next to the precinct.

“Okay, what is going on with you?”

He didn't respond, and she could see him concentrating hard.

"Barry-"

“Just- watch.” He was at the end of the alley and for a moment nothing happens. Then, less than a second later he’s standing in front of her, followed by a trail of lightning.

She’s completely shocked. “How… How did you-”

“I don’t know!” He broke out into a grin and she couldn't help but smile too.

“Are you… Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I feel fine. I feel _amazing._ ”

“How?”

“I don’t know. I guess it was the lightning. I’m going to go to Star Labs later-”

“I’ll go with you.”

“What?”

“Let’s go!” She turned to march out of the alley to hail a cab, but Barry grabbed her arm and she turned back to him. She gave him her most annoyed look, but he didn’t budge.

“Iris, that's okay. I’m sure your busy.”

“I told you, I took the day off work.”

“Then go enjoy it. I can go by myself.”

“Barry. I need to know you’re okay-”

“I am, I promise.”

“I need to hear them say it.”

He looked like he was going to argue with her more, but then he stopped. “Yeah. Of course.”

She smiled, mostly out of relief, and hugged him again.

“It’s pretty cool, though right?” he asked. He was joking around, but she could hear the worry in his voice. 

“Definitely.” she responded. “Very, very cool.”

  
  


“Hey, not cool.” Cisco frowned. “You have to stop taking those off.”

Barry froze, caught red handed, and stopped fiddling with the weird strap Cisco had wrapped around his arm. “Sorry. It just feels weird.”

“Well you don’t have to wear them for long if you stop messing with them,” Caitlin chimed in, not even looking up from her data.

“Yeah, and the sooner we get the results, the sooner we can tell your girlfriend,” Cisco added.

Barry turned his head quickly, snapping some wires out of their socket. “Who?”

Cisco forced his head back into place and put the wires back into position. “Iris.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

Caitlin and Cisco both looked thrown off. “Oh. Really? My bad.”

“Why would you- why- why would you even think that?”

He shrugged and moved back to his station. “I don’t know. She was just here all the time, and the stuff she said about you, I don’t know. I don’t know.”

Now Barry had to work very hard to seem nonchalant. “What kind of stuff?”

Cisco grinned “Friend stuff apparently.”

  


“I need you to promise me something. I don’t want you telling Iris about anything you can do. Any of it. I want her safe. Promise me.”

“Joe-”

“Barry. This is serious.”

“Trust me, I know. But I kind of already-”

“Oh god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright well that's that my very first fic on ao3!  
> (by the way there was an earlier chapter before, in case anyone was confused, I just decided to change up the order so... yeah)


End file.
